The present disclosure relates generally to dynamic light and more specifically to dynamic lighting for capturing motion content for visual media, including films, television programs, gaming, and other visual media.
Traditionally, multiple time-consuming manual setups are required to capture the desired lighting, facial expressions, and/or subject movement on a stage for a particular scene. For example, a Director of Photography (DP) or other person with creative input into scene lighting may spend hours placing lights and setting the desirable intensity, color, and quality on each of them to get the desired aesthetic effect. The DP would then shoot the scene with the various characteristics of the light baked into the final image (intensity, color, quality) that is recorded. This methodology gives the DP very little flexibility to modify the scenes qualities after it has been shot with a camera. During post-production, if the DP or others wanted to change the balance or intensity of lighting, this would be very difficult to achieve without major expense and time.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems both individually and collectively.